Two Hearts, One Beat
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: In each generation of our family, there was a witch, unless something happened and you became an one beat child. "Does your invitation say cor unum, duo pulsat?" "Yeah...Why?" "You and Alexander are not alone." When Kim's twin and her best friend comes up for her father's wedding, she finds out what her life really means when her life is turned upside down. Embry/Oc Paul/Oc
1. Invitation!

**I do not own Twilight, only Luna, Amie, Alexander, and the story plot. :3  
Also, I shall have links of what people look like on my profile, so after go see! **

* * *

**1. You're Invited and Crazy Little Girl  
**

"Luna," I heard my twin sister, Kim, state over the phone. "Dad's getting married." I bit my lip, trying to keep from screaming. I knew Dad had a girlfriend, but not telling me that he has engaged. Dick.

"Wait, what?" I asked as my best friend, Amie, looked up at me strangly. "When he our father getting married?"

"In a month, and he wanted to know if you wanted to come up sometime next week." She replied, slowly, not knowing what I'd do.

I sighed, loudly on the phone, knowing that I had a banquet up that way in two weeks and I'd be stuck there anyway. "Sure, a friend and I have to be up there anyway in two weeks, so why not." I replied, looking at Amie, her pale skin shining like milk in the sun, her deep green eyes met mine and titled her head to the left, something she does when she's confused. "Well I gotta get off her, I'll see you and Dad soon, Kim. Love you."

"Love you too Luna." And with that, she hung up.

"Now, girlie, what was that about?" Amie asked, looking at me, her green eyes staring into my brown. She stretched out on my bed, stretching off her black finger nail polish. "Who's getting hitched to you Atta?"

"Dad's getting married to a twenty year old girl and we're invited."

"I thought he hated me from last time I was up there, and good job on your Latin." She replied, rolling to look more at me.

"We were ten, I'm pretty sure he forgives you to letting me and Kim fall down that hill and hurting ourselves." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I hope so." She sat up real quickly and held her stomach, biting her lip and trying not to cry. "I really hate being an cor unum, duo pulsat . An one beat of two hearts if you weren't for sure, what it meant Luna. I really miss Alexander."

"Now to see who's a witch, me or Kim." I replied, looking at her. In each generation of our family, there was a witch, unless something happened and you became an one beat child. That was getting rarer and rarer in each generation, now it's mostly royals that have it. Amie was a princess for witches and warlocks, her brother was next in line for the throne, but for the past two days was missing and even with her link she couldn't find where she was. It really killed her a bit, like a part of her was missing.

"Maybe you're like me and Alexander." She softly said, looking at me, clawing her knees. "You are a duchess."

I struggled, looking at her. "That would be cool though, but possibly not likely." I replied as I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I replied, smiling at my mother.

"Now what were you talking about?" She asked, holding two invitations. "It better be about your ball dresses, because we gotta pick them out." I barely paid attention to what she was saying after that, because I stared at what was printed on it in big fat cursive letters,_cor unum, duo pulsa_t _. _

"Hey Amie?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Does your invitation say cor unum, duo pulsat?" I asked, her head snapped up, looking at me. Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah...Why?"

"You and Alexander are not alone."

Kim's Point of View

"Love you too." I replied, hanging up my cell. I sighed, looking across at the boys goofing off. I stretched my feet, kicking off my sandals. I sighed, waiting for Jared to get off parole so we could go on our date.

"Kim Young?" I heard a voice ask, it sounded a tad bit too perky. I opened my eyes to see a small girl about thirteen with curly blonde hair and silver eyes. She tapped her envelope slightly looking at me. "Daughter of Maria Young?"

"Yeah. Why?" I sat up a bit, looking at this girl. She shoved the envelope in my hands, looking around at all the guys.

"Nice crew, werewolves." She replied harshly, looking at the guys. My eyes widened, looking at the small child. "That shall pull something interesting with the queen. One duchess hanging out with werewolves and her son a vampire."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking at her. Who was this girl and how did she know about werewolves and vampires? I slowly took the envelope.

"All questions should be answered by Luna or your mother. Amie could even answer them. They'll be up here soon." She replied, "I'm only the queen's messenger. Well, I shall see you sometime in the next two weeks ducissa." With that, she left, disappearing in the woods. I looked down and saw my hand shaking.

"Kim, you're kind of stupid for doing this." I mumbled to myself, opening the envelope. "Kim Young, you have been invited to the thousand's ball in Port Angeles, Washington in two weeks. cor unum, duo pulsat." I read out loud, then noticed something drop. I picked it up, opening the letter.

_Dearest Kim, _

_I am sorry I have missed you growing up, it kills me not being able to. I know you hate me because I never wanted you to come longer than a few weeks and these past three years, never wanted you here. I do hope though, that you do go to this ball so I can see you. I think of you every day when I look at Luna, I see you too, so similar, yet so different. When you were younger you could never tell where one of you stopped and the other begun when you two were together. _

_I know that Elizabeth probably freaked you at, she that to a lot of she was right, do not be afraid to ask Luna and Amie questions about the banquet. I have a feeling that you are destined for great things my dearest daughter. _

_Please tell your father that as your mother, I am making you go. It is not your duty, but foremost of all your right for who you are. The last sentence of your invitation is something we rarely get to put on them these days. One beat, two hearts. Think of that when your sister comes up, darling. _

_Be careful these next few weeks, I pray Elizabeth did not tell you too much of what is going on. Take all concerns out of your mind and enjoy these next two weeks. And on your eighteenth birthday, whatever you chose, you make your life choices. Chose well. You may not end up where you thought you'd be, but you'll end up right where you're meant to be. _

_I love you, so very much darling. _

_Mom. _

"Kim?" I hear Jared, ask.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?" He sat down beside me. I shoved the papers in my little bag, smiling at him.

I looked at him, praying that he wouldn't push anything further if I told him the truth. I didn't know what the invitation meant and I didn't know what mom's letter meant. I was so confused. "No. Everything's fine." I lied, letting him help me up.


	2. Paul the Plant

_Me: Ello people's of fanfiction, The Queen of Pixies is here. _

_Amie: Are you really a queen?  
Me: Sure I am... *hides the fake tiara and fairy wings* Well, we have today Amie who wanted to give the annoucment. _

_Amie: The Queen of Pixies, Anna, does not own Twilight. Luna, Elizabeth, Alexander, and I are sadly only figments of her imagination. Photos of what Luna, Elizabeth, and I are on her page. That is all. *does a majestic bow*  
_

_Me: I need lessons on royalty from you._

* * *

Kim's Point of View

I sighed, sitting down on the porch of my house. I curled up, looking out into the pouring rain, Luna and Amie were suppose to be here soon, making me decide waiting out on the porch would be easier than the window. The rain was pouring thickly today, making it hard to see the sixteen feet towards the road.

"Kim?" I heard Jared, before I saw him, walking towards my porch. He smiled softly at me, sitting beside me. His cropped hair was drenched, making it look a bit longer. The famous no shirt was present and he was in shorts. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for my sister and her friend." I replied, trying to peer out to the road, with no avail. "So how was parole?" I asked, turning my attention back to him. His face was turned to a grimace, "There's a new vampire near here. Newly turned, he keeps saying something about a ball and turned Paul into a plant. We don't know what's going on." He replied, staring out into the rain, I looked straight out, my blood turning cold as ice.

"I hope you figure out." I replied, trying to get that tiny girl's words out of my head_. One duchess hanging out with werewolves and her son a vampire._ I felt torn on telling Jared or not, how could I explain that possibly knew who this vampire was, without him trying to figure out what was all going on.

"I do too Kim, I do too." He replied, softly kissing the top of my head. "Now what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? I know something's up and it's bugging you. What are you not telling me darling?"

"I can't figure out how to explain it, it's so confusing. I feel like my brain's being torn into two different things." I replied, hearing the car pull up. "Now there's my sister and her hyper friend."

"Kim!" I heard my sister yell, opening the door to a red van. She ran up the rest of the driveway, tackling me. "I've missed you." She replied, hugging me.

"I've missed you too Luna." I replied, inhaling her scent of orange, nutmeg, and cinnamon. It was warm and nice. It reminded me of what Jared told me I smelled like, but instead of cinnamon it was clove. "Luna this is Jared," I told her, "Jared, this is my wonderful twin sister, Luna." He nodded, taking a look at her.

"I can see the similarity." He replied, smiling. "You both have round faces, but while yours is more serene and petite, Kim's is happy and petite." Luna nodded a bit, agreeing with him. "Now I gotta go, work and all." He kissed me on the cheek, smiling at me. "I'll call you after." With that he walked off.

"Where's Amie?" I asked, looking at the car, I could barely make the form of her getting out of the car, she looked different than the last time I saw her. Her face was more narrower and thin, her eyes showing flecks green in the blue eyes.

"Hello Kim, it's quite nice to see you again." Her voice was off, like something was wrong.

"It's nice to see you again Amie." I replied, smiling.

Jared's Point of View

I sighed, walking into Sam's place, unhappily. What was going on with Kim? I thought to myself, she wasn't acting the same at all, and I wanted to know why. She wouldn't tell me. "That damn vampire." Paul's voice pulled me out of thinking, "Where in the hell did he get the power to turn me into that damn bush."

"At least he had the point of turning you back." Brady replied, his mouth full of muffin, he laughed a bit. "It was a bit funny."

Paul glared, "Shut you fucking mouth." He replied.

"I just want to know what he was saying about if we killed him, we killed her because she was also dying." Sam replied, looking out into the forest, waiting for a glimpse of him.

"He also said something about I'd loose Kim too." I replied, curling my hands in fists. Whoever this blood sucker was, he knew Kim and that was the only way we could figure out anything about him, but she woulnd't say.

"We might want to ask Kim what was going on." Sam replied, "if anything would happen to her if he died, she would know right?"

"I just want him dead." Paul replied, "the jerk turned me into a damn plant." We all froze when we heard a knock on the door.

Sam walked over an answered it. There was a small blonde girl in a green sundress, her blonde curly hair was in a bun, the only thing strange about her was she had silver eyes, with gold flecks. "Are you lost?" He asked, kneeling down to her height, she shook her head no. "Then why are you here?"

"I was looking for Amie Regius." She replied, her voice much older than her looks, "she told her mother that she would be here and I had a package to deliver to her." She tapped her fingers on the two books impatiently.

"I don't know who that is, anyone that would?" Sam replied, curious.

"Kim Young." She replied, then turned to me, her eyes starting at me. All of a sudden, one eye turned silver and the other gold. "You know where she lives," her eyes turned back to her normal. "Would you be so kind to carry a small girl's big books there for her?" She tilted her head, eyes flashing back and forth.

I felt a shiver down my body, "Of course not." I mumbled, looking down. The rest of the pack was looking at each other, trying to figure out who she was.  
"I'll be waiting at the road," She replied, taking off the porch and standing at the road. Her dress was chaining from the green sundress to a yellow civil war dress.

"What the fucking hell is going on?!" Paul exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm going to go for a walk."

A few minutes later I was carrying six books and a notebook while this small child happily skipped. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" She asked, looking at me. "That's so cool! I've never met a werewolf. Dad use to tell me about them when I was younger and I always loved hearing about them."

"How do you know about werewolves?" I asked her, "What's your name anyway?"

"The first one is for me to know and you to find out, my name is Elizabeth Catherine Aphrodite Devux." She replied, looking at me. "Your name is Jared, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm suppose to keep track, it's my job until the next girl comes to age." She replied, taking them back and running up the porch to Kim's. She sat them down and knocked on the door. "Amie Regius?" She asked Kim, looking at her.

"One second." She replied, walking back into the house, then someone familiar walked out and knelt down beside her. The way she held her face, the frame of her nose, the laughing smile she had. She looked exactly like the blood sucker that we were up against, that was something that I had to tell Sam.

Amie's Point of View

"Hey Elizabeth." I told her, smiling. "Did mom send me these?" I asked, looking at her, laughing. She nodded, handing them to me.

"Your brother says to me him at the cliffs midnight" She whispered under her breath, I nodded softly, smiling. Finally, after a week and a half of not knowing where he was, I finally get to know.

"Thank you." I mumbled to her, taking the books from her. I sighed, taking them to the living room. Luna raised her eyebrow in a confused manner, her arms crossed. "They're from my mom." I replied, she nodded.

"Can I ask you two something?" Kim asked, the second I opened the first book. My eyes widened at the title, it was the book on turning the dead back to life. I quickly shut the book and looked up at Kim. Oh my sweet potatoes, Kim and Luna do look alike.

"What is it?" I asked, a little too rushed, Luna sighed, curling up on the couch.

"I got invited to a ball and a letter from my mom. I was suppose to find the answers in you." She replied, Luna sighed, knowing that she would give a long winded explanation.

"You're a witch." I replied, looking at her. "I'm not good at giving speeches, that's my brother's point. Kim, you're a witch. Along with being a cor unum, duo pulsat. It means that you and Luna basically in theory share the same heartbeat. It comes along with a lot of shit, including if one gets majorly hurt, the other one will feel and you'll know when the other dies and if necessary you can find out exactly where they are."

"How do you know all of that?" Kim asked me, I sighed, then once again the pain started. I leaned over, holding my stomach. The pain ripped through me, pulling me into two places. My vision went fuzzy and the next thing I know was someone was carrying me to the bathroom.

"Shit! Get someone over here! She's puking blood!" I heard Luna, yell to Kim. I heard the door open.

"Who's puking blood?" Someone asked, then froze. I puked once more, then lifted my head up. My vision was still fuzzy, but I saw the outline of a really tall guy. I collapsed on Luna, closing my eyes. I felt something hot lift me up and carry me. When he finally stopped moving I opened my eyes seeing I was in a car. I sat up a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking around seeing that Luna and Kim were in the car too.

"I'm Paul."

* * *

_Amie: Princess is now off, who the fuck is Paul and why in the hell am I puking blood?_

_Me: Did you read the books your mom gave you?_

_Amie: No...Why?_

_Me: *facepalms* Make sure to comment! And starting next week, I'll be updating (or attempting to) on every Tuesday! _

_Amie: She would've yesterday, but she had to go get a new kitten. _

_Me: SNAKE OR SPIDER, WHY DID YOU KILL PERCY!? Also, Duchess the bright orange furball of my kitten says hello. Well, she is mewing at the computer...REVIEW! _


	3. Paul is a Human Being?

_Well, here it is. The next champter. I do not own Twilight or anything like that, cause I would have put witches in there too and made it a party! Woohoo!_

**3. According to Someone, Paul is an actual human being. **

Paul's Point of View

"Are you sure you want to go home Miss Regius?" Dr. Cullen asked my imprint for the twelfth time, she blew a piece of her brown hair out of her face and nodded. "We do need a parent's signature."

"My mom's in London and my dad's in Brazil." She replied, rolling her eyes. She sighed and looked at him. "Please just give me the papers so I can sign myself out. The whole puking up blood was a once in a lifetime thing and it probably won't happen again." I could feel Kim's sister shift uncomfortably beside me.

"We can't figure out what caused it for some reason." Dr. Cullen replied, looking at her, she sighed rolling her eyes and hopping of the chairs.

"It's whatever, I'm probably just stressed." She replied, crossing her arms, her eyes looked around the room, uncomfortable. Her face was hard, she had a slight frown that didn't look right on her roundish face, her nose was tiny and under her big eyes, were dark circles. She looked a bit sick and the leach wouldn't do a thing about it, I wanted her to smile and feel better. "Can you get me the papers please?" She asked again, tilting her head to the right and kicking up her leg, almost hitting him.

"One second." He replied, leaving the room, I let out a loud sigh and Kim's head popped up.

"I'm going to call Jared," Kim replied softly, looking from Amie to Luna, "I gotta talk to him about something." Her eyes went to Amie's face, making her roll her eyes and wave her hand. Luna sighed, shaking her head. Kim sighed and headed out of the room.

"She better not tell him, she can't tell him unless she pulls it with the council and Tasha's mom will never let it happen." Amie replied, shaking her head. "When I take my mom's place she'll be getting thrown out." She sighed, then realized that I was there. "I'm going to die now." She replied, laying down on the bed, her hands covering her face.

"Pretend you didn't hear any of that." Luna told me, eying Amie. "Amie claims she's going to combust once a week." She replied, laughing at Amie flipping her off for that. She sat up and started to laugh about it. Seeing Amie laugh was like a light shining, it fluttered around like music up in the air.

"Once a month, unless I'm mad at Alexander, then it is once a week." She replied, rolling her eyes. Who in the hell was Alexander? Did she have a boyfriend that she was in love with and would tell me no? "Where is my brother anyway?" She mumbled to herself, looking around the room, sighing.

"So where are you two from?" I asked, looking more at Amie. She looked at me and blushed, looking away.

Amie's Point of View

"So where are you two from?" He asked, looking at me, I blushed, looking away. Why was he so interesting in me anyway? He couldn't know that I would inherit the throne of witches, the only reason warlocks actually took interest in me. I sighed, smiling a bit at him. I felt bad for him, he was human and I couldn't date him. Unless he got bit by a vampire...Then I think mother wouldn't object to that because he would be a mystical creature. I sighed, shaking the thought out of my head.

"We're from California, it's about thirty minutes out of Los Angles." I replied softly, playing with my hands. "I really like it out here, it's quiet." I replied, looking up at him through my lashes. Bad Amie, why am I flirting with him? I sighed, curling and uncurling my toes.

"Here's the paper work you need to fill out Miss Regius." Dr. Cullen replied, walking back in here. I nodded and started to quietly fill out the paper work. My mind traveled to what later tonight would be like with me finally getting to see my brother after not knowing what happened to him.

"Yeah, I'll come over and we can do that quickly tonight... I don't even know how you ended up doing that. I gotta go now, I love you." With that, Kim hung up her phone, walking over to us. Paul had argued with me, trying to get his arm around my shoulder in case something happened. It was hot, like we was covered in hot hands, it made me want to sweat a little. I created a small spell, hoping that I didn't sweat any.

"Jared broke one of his mom's necklaces, so I have to go fix it tonight." Kim told us as we headed back to La Push. We were almost to her house when she announced it.

"I'll show them around La Push." Paul replied, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed again, looking down.

"I was going to go to sleep early tonight, because puking blood does where the hell out of you." I replied, looking out the window a bit. I wanted to sleep some before I snuck out to see Alexander. "I was hoping that I'd have at least Luna in case something happened to me. I also got to do some reading for a summer class." I looked at the mirror between Paul and I to see Luna's confused face. I had to do some explaining to do.

"Well, we're all having a bon fire tomorrow night and since Kim's invited, I'm pretty sure that you both are too." He replied, pulling into Kim's driveway, she jumped out and headed outside like the world was on fire. Luna was a bit slower, but left me being the only one in the car.

"Can I have your number?" He finally asked me, looking into my eyes. His were a deep chocolate brown, like the melted candies Mom use to make around Christmas when her and Dad were together. I nodded, giving it to him. "How long are you here?"

"It depends." I replied, looking at him, "My mom wants to get a summer house up here for some reason, so it might be til the end of the summer. It'll be in Forks though. She's bought it, but hasn't told me where it was."

"So you'll be back in California for school?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded slowly. "Then how about the night after next we go on a date?"

"You barely know me." I told him, looking at him. He smirked, making me roll my eyes. I tilted my head to the right, waiting for his answer.

"We can on our date." He replied, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I laughed a bit and slowly pulled it away.

"We'll see calidum effercio." I replied, watching him get confused at the Latin I used, I laughed harder, holding my stomach at his confused expression. "It means hot stuff."

By the time twelve reached that night, my head was sore from reading all that Latin. I shook my head, going over the notes I had took to figure out what was going on. I wouldn't know what was useful until I could figure out why I had all of this. If it was to get ready for the council, Mom was preparing me early. Why wouldn't she have Kim and Luna get prepared as well. Luna was asleep on the floor, with Kim right beside her. They ended up laying near each other and you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, like they were one person. I smiled at it and slid out of the house.

I could see the beach from Kim's house, it was three houses down with the woods right beside it. I slid my black hood on my hoodie up over my face, heading that way. I played with my hands, praying that no one was looking out their windows or was walking around. Everything that could possible go wrong went through my head by the time I got to the beach, my heart was raising. I sat down on a log, staring out at the forest. I could hear a wolf howling in the distance, he sounded annoyed, getting a scent traced. Then I heard footsteps in the forest, my heart started to beat faster making me whimper slightly. I raised my hand ready to blast a spell at needed, then I saw the familiar figure.

Alexander was still him, he was still the same height and his oak brown hair came across his fourhead in a surfer One Direction style, making me laugh a bit. "Amie." My replied, coming to sit down beside me. There was something different about him, his eyes were red. "It's so great to see you." He replied, smiling at me.

"Your eyes, they're red." I replied, looking at him. What happened to our shared blue eyes that we always had growing up? Why was my brother like this?

"It's hard to explain, but Mom's working on a powerful spell right now to keep you alive because of what I am. I'm a vampire."

"Like Elizabeth's brother was." I replied, remembering why she was forced to serve as the queen's maid for the past centurary, she broke the vampire curse on her brother, but it backfired on her. She was only seven when it happened and no amount of magic could change her fate.

He nodded gravely, his eyes still on me, I let out a sob, my brother part of my own soul was a vampire and I couldn't do a thing about it. "We're going through the ancient spells again, at least Mom is. There's someone that has seen it happen before and I want to talk to him, but I want there with you." I wrapped my arms around him, curling in a ball. His arms went around mine slowly and it was just like we were little kids and Mom and Dad were fighting.

"I love you Amie Diliges Regius, my dearest little sister, love of the witches, Princess, and one day Queen."

"I'm only three minutes younger dumbass, but I love you too."


	4. Magical Bruises

_Woooo! *does the cabbage patch awkwardly It's now chapter four! Whoooooooo! *does the cabbage patch again* Thank you for everyone that has read this wonderful story about witches and werewovles, so please review on it once your finished because I and holding a contest and the information should be in the author's note at the end my lovlies! *poofs down to the bottom of the page* _

Kim's Point of View

"So here's the rules for tonight," I told Luna and Amie on our way to the beach, "No mention of what we are, no making fun of the legends, and Amie don't turn any meat back into the animal if there are leftovers." I shook my head, remembering today at lunch when she turned chicken nuggets back into a chicken. That was fun explaining to Jared after we swung by to see me after the parole.

"Fine, but it was funny." Amie replied, grinning, linking her arms with Luna's and mine. I rolled my eyes, hiding a grin, "You know it was Kim, just be glad we caught him to turn him back in time. Is the bruise from hitting the bottom stair of your house noticeable?" She asked, pointing to her temple, where a black an purple bruise sat. The swelling had gone down a lot since the four hours previous, but it was still pretty bad.

"It's still pretty bad, I'm not sure that the spell has kicked in just yet." Luna replied, shaking her head. "You just used a quick beginner one and so it'll take a bit."

"I'm sorry, Kim needed to learn it and my head hurt too much to think of our level's spell." She replied, smirking. She laughed as I shushed them, heading up to the bonfire.

"Hey." Jared replied, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. He eyed Amie's temple, sighing. "It seems like the swelling's went down Amie." He replied, nodding to her. "And you're keeping her in line I assume, Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes and sat on a log, playing with her nails. "There's something Amie's mother says when someone assumes something Jared," she looked up at him, smirking. "It makes an ass out of you and me."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" I heard Embry yell, stopping and staring at Luna. Oh shit...

Emby's Point of View

She was perfect in my eyes. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back to her waist and her bangs sprayed out across her fourhead. Her face was round, but at the same slim and her nose was exactly like Kim's.  
"Hey Embry!" Jared replied, pointing to the two girls. I just noticed the other girl beside her, but I smelled her before I noticed her. She smelled slightly of chocolate and pumpkins, but under that I smelled bloodsucker. He raised his eyebrows at me an I mouthed what I was thinking.

"Hey Amie!" I heard Paul yell, walking over and sitting beside Amie. "Wait, what happened to your head?" He asked, tracing around the giant bruise on the side of her head. How did I not notice that? She looked at my angel, then at Kim while they busted out laughing. My angel's laugh was magical, it was light and airy, then she let out a snort like a pig. She laughed more, holding her sides and falling into the other girl, Amie.

"Now that is a long story and none of you get to know it." Amie replied, standing up and going to get something to eat. I decided to sit beside my imprint, to get to know her.

"Hey, I'm Embry." I replied, holding out my hand, she took it, making my hand turn for how she shook, smiling. "You are?"

"I'm Luna, I'm also known as Kim's twin sister." She replied, crossing her ankles together, "And Amie's best friend."

"That makes a lot of sense, because you're two opposite of the spectrum. How'd she get that bruise anyway?"

"Fell down stairs during one of her attacks. Even since her brother went missing, she has random spazzing where she doesn't know where she is or what's going on. It's amazing that she even knows her own name during that." She replied, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"You're really concered about your friend, aren't you?" I asked, she nodded.

"My mother and her mother should be coming back from Europe in two days and they'll be in Port Angeles so we're going to see if they know anything that could happen from it." She replied, smiling. "Now let's move on to a happier topic."

By the end of everyone eating, I had learned a lot about her interests, we were now having a heated discussion. "The best creature from any folk tales or legends is a witch." She replied, once again, leaning back slightly with her hands on her knees, she was smiling. "First off, they can get you to do whatever you want and they're just bad ass."

"Werewolves are the best." I replied, looking at her, "they turn into giant wolves!" She laughed and rolled her eyes, then sat up straight, eyes widened.

"Amie..." She replied, looking at her friend that had been talking to Paul, she bit her lip and sighed. "Your bruise..."

Amie's Point of View

"Your bruise..." I heard Luna's soft voice trail off as she stared at the side of my face.

"What the hell just happened?!" I heard Paul yell beside me, making me squeal. I touched the side of my face and couldn't feel it. My eyes widened with shock as I saw everyone look at me, Kim's face was trying to read what was going on in everyone's heads while Luna was trying to distract them.

I felt like I was going to puke up more blood because of just embarrassment, then I felt it. The pain in my stomach. I closed my eyes and started to run.

I could hear someone getting ready to chase after me, then Kim talking, "Paul, just let her have a minute of space."

"Kim, I can't. I have to apologize."

"SHE'LL TURN YOU INTO A DAMN CUPCAKE IF YOU TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Luna yelled. "Shit...I wasn't suppose to say that."

That was the last thing I heard for about an hour later, I finally stopped running and fell down on the ground, making me all muddy. I closed my hands in fist, I was the worse princess fucking ever. I lost my twin who was now a vampire, I let a spell start too late and scared a guy that had interest in me, and got lost.

"This is who you want for a queen mom!? A girl who's going to end up dying before her first twenty years in service, that spilled the secret! Why did he have to go?! Why couldn't it of been me, he would've been a better ruler, not me! I'm not ready for this mom!" To add to this bad luck of mine, it started pouring down rain. "ARE THE FATES THIS FUCKING CRUEL?!" I scream at the sky, tears streaking down my face. I fell down to the ground and started to sob, which resulted in kicking my shoe on a tree.

"Amie?" I heard someone ask, making me curl up even more.

"What do you want, I'm too busy dying." I replied, turning around to see Paul pick me up. I sighed, begin too tired to fight with anyone and went to asleep.

* * *

_So to enter the contest you must write a one-shot between 1,000-10,000 words based on ONE VERSE from a song, it can be any song you one. All Time Low's, One Direction's, Nickelback's, Megan and Liz's and even...Justin Beaver's. To let me know that you are entering this contest comment below OH MY SWEET POTATO PIE, I'M ENTERING! _

_The contest shall end on August 5th and then by the 10th I will post the winner on my profile. Good luck to you all, and may the the games be ever in your favor. _


	5. Amie's Mom Confuses Werewolves

_Happy Tuesday! Guess what today is, update day! So I am sorry to announce that next week the update will either go Friday and Sunday because this girl here has band camp... I think it'll be away, but I'm not quite for sure. Though anyway, I have one person enterting the lovely contest that was mentioned in the last chapter, so please enter. I think it would be quite fun to see what people could use for that. Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a happy rest of summer, because as of today I only have three weeks and six days. _

Kim's Point of View

"Kim, what is going on?" Sam asked me once again, we were sitting in the living room of my house except for Paul and Luna who decided it would be best to stay with an unconscious Amie.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to say until Amie gives the word or her mother will have a basaltic fit." I replied, once again sighing, knowing that I was probably betraying the whole pack because I wasn't allowed to say that I was a witch. Then I heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

Amie's mother never really ages, her long pale blonde hair went with her deep purple; almost black eyes in a way that made you have an idea who she was, a queen of witches. Her hair was in a tight bun that reminded me of a old librarian, with a deep blood red pants suit. "Is my daughter okay?" She asked, her voice full of worry. I nodded slightly, my eyes not leaving the pack.

"Everyone, this is Amie's mother, Piper Regius." I replied, softly, they all replied with hellos while she stood on her tip toes to look for her daughter.

"She thinks she's ready to join us." Paul yelled, caring a still worn out Amie with Luna following. "And who the hell is this." He snapped, looking at Piper.

"That's my mother Paul," Amie replied while Luna told her that she'd get her a cup of hot tea. Paul put Amie on a big fluffy chair that was in my living room and wrapped a blanket around her, making sure she was comfy after that Luna appeared once again, holding the cup of tea that she handed to Piper.

"Thank you." Piper replied softly, smiling at all of us, she took a sip then paused, looking straight at Sam. "It's be quite a long time since I've been around a werewolf, I think it was when my mother sent me to visit royalty in Germany the queen at that time was married to one. I was probably seventeen or eighteen, it was before I took the throne." Piper replied, giving a half smile half smirk, no wonder she was queen of the witches.

"You're a what?" Amie asked, trying to keep her regal ways with her mother in the room, she stood up straight and looked straight at Paul. "A wolf?"

"Werewolf Amie," Paul replied, sitting at her feet, looking up at her, "Two different things, one changes to a wolf and the other dosen't and you're a what?"

"I'm Amie Diliges Reguis, Princess of the North American witches, cor unum, dou pulsat, and future queen."

"Witch?"

"Princess?

"What does that one thing mean?" Those were the three questions everyone was asking, making Piper sigh.

"Yes, she's a princess witch which makes me queen, and cor unum, dou pulsat means that she's a very rare type of witch like Kim and Luna. Kim dear just found out and her mother is very pleased that we finally get Mariea off the council because Kim will take her place." Piper replied, then standing up to kiss her daughter's head. "You three will have your last dress fitting tomorrow in Port Angles, then in four more nights after that you'll go to the ball, I do hope you have your escorts, remember any magical creature shall do." With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sam asked, looking at Amie, Luna, and I.

"The truth," Amie snapped back then something strange happened, her eyes turned silver with a bit of gold, it must have been strange because Luna gasped, "if you disgrace my family or I you will be turned into a plant." For a second, her eyes turned gold then silver, she curled back up and started a coughing fit. Paul jumped up to hold her, she curled up to him then opened her eyes and they were back to her normal color. "I think I need fresh air." She replied, getting up and walking out, three second later Paul followed her outside.

Amie's Point of View

"Amie! Wait up!" I heard Paul yell, following after me, I stopped at the edge of Kim's driveway waiting for him, he stopped when he saw me crying.

"I have to do reading and it had imprinting in it, werewolves imprint. Am I just some meaningless fling until you're true love comes up? Because I've had witch boys only date me in hopes of becoming king, which they couldn't anyway. I've never had anyone actually want to date me, only to get an advantage on me." I snapped, looking at him, concern in his eyes. He took two steps towards me, wrapping his arms around me, as I started to sob.

"Amie, there's no way in hell that any other girl could be my imprint when it's you." He mumbled into my hair, kissing the top of it. I smiled softly into his chest, letting him keep me warm. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Was that okay?" I asked him, concern etched into my eyes, he replied with a rougher kiss back, wrapping my legs around his large waist and pulling me closer to him, we kissed until I needed to breathe. "Now that was okay."

"Now this escort thing?" He asked, still not letting me go. I laughed slightly and smiled at him, kissing him softly once more.

"It's for the witch's ball, every which before they turn eighteen has to go to this damn ball where we wear poofy dresses and get full powers, I get a special entrance all by myself to any song I want where I'm noticed as princess and I basically need a date." I took a deep breathe, before asking, "Paul would you care to escort the lovely Princess to her first formal ball?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Of course I would." He replied, smiling as I pulled him down for another kiss.

_Also! I'm thinking of making a Twilight role-play once I get back from band camp, so pretty please if you are interested in joining spam me on characters that you'd like to have or information about a oc character, but just remember that I will not accept any oc UNTIL I can at least get all the Cullen's filled up. Also, you can still comment SWEET POTATO PIE I'M ENTERING if you want to enter my contest. If you have read The Elenium or The Tamuli by David Eddings, please check out my fanfiction for the series. _

_Now I have to get off, I have to leave soon for band practice. I love you all and you people are what keep me writing. Thanks for everything that you do! _

_The Queen of Pixies_


	6. Dresses and Death

_So because I will not be around a computer next week because of band camp, (sadly my last one) I decided to get a new chapter up today! I want to thank booklover2600 for reviewing every chapter that I have put up here so far. I really love everyone that reads my stories, because they are what keep me writing no matter what. I'm also going to try to start typing the last of these story (still no idea how many chapters are going to be here... I'd really want to put thirty chapters up on here, but I'm not sure if I can...) because in three weeks Monday I start back up to school. D: SENIOR YEAR BABY! WOOO! Someone in my grade is already counting down to graduation...O.o_

Paul's Point of View

"So you'll call one of us when you all are ready to get picked up?" I asked, leaning into give Amie another kiss. She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I will, now I gotta go. Kim and Luna don't have the passcode to get into the dress store." She replied, looking over to them. I rolled my eyes and gave her one last kiss. "Now I gotta go, because as my mother says, 'A princess should always be early.'"

"You're mother is strange anyway."

"My mother is head queen of the witch world, one of her kids are missing and then the other has no choice but to accept the throne and be forced to marry some jerk..." Her eyes went wide as I processed that in. She was being forced to marry someone?! I started to shake uncontrollably, her eyes were wide as she opened the car door, falling out and running over to Kim and Luna.

"I had to fucking imprint on the damn princess of witches!" I yelled, hitting the wheel of the car. "Forced to get marry, not allowed to deny her damn throne!" I started to speed, then I felt it on the car. I smelled him, bloodsucker.

Amie's Point of View

"What was that about?" Kim asked as I typed in the passcode. "Paul drove off kinda fast."

"He could have had parole today." I replied, smiling as the door slid open. "You three ready?" I asked, being the first one in. I coughed the dust and started to head down the stairs to the abandoned building, seeing the familiar lights of the dress shop.

"Hello!" I heard the bell like voice of the dress maker, Alexia. Her long honey blonde hair was in a braid, her skin the color of caramel was hidden from being behind bolts of fabric. "Who is it?"

"Amie Regius with the duchesses Luna and Kim." I replied, seeing her pop out from behind the colors.

"Your highness, I finished your dress today. Black and white like you got your mother to request for you, I also got your request for the other duchess, I'll get measurements today and have it finished up then. Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to use magic to get it exactly like Luna's." She walked over to Kim and held her face in her hands, holding a fabric of shimmering pale blue to it. "A lovely color, and I say that no one else will have this shade of blue, or your sister's shade of pink."

"Thanks?" Kim replied, looking at her confused, then squeaked as she felt the measuring tape wrap around her.

"Why don't you two go get in your dresses for last minute touch ups," Alexia replied to Luna and I as we slid in dressing rooms.

"On the count of three, I'm going to look in the mirror." Kim replied, as I slid her hair in a quick little French twist. I smiled, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You'll love it." I told her, smiling as she turned around to the full length mirror. "See?" I had to admit she looked amazing. The dress was a light baby blue, then went to a full length in a slight poof and shimmered, it crossed and laced eloquently in the back to her family's animal a swan. Her long deep brown hair has some flecks of the color blue in it and was done in a simple French twist. "You'll have a baby blue band on your four head with diamonds. I've seen it, it's lovely."

Tears started to stream down her face, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I never felt completely like I belonged in my own skin, but this I found out about witches, I have." She replied, her voice soft.

"We're all like that until we know what we are, I don't feel like that anymore. I always known that I would be my brother's second in command, but now that he's gone..."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, you'll need to know in case I don't survive what I'm going to do for it. My brother's a vampire, there's a way for me to get him back. I have to have a willing sacrifice, as far as I know that person is me." I took a deep breathe, "if the spell messes up we'll both die and Kim you'll take my place as queen."

_I hate short chapters, but I wanted a chapter up before band camp... Remember, contest is still up! _


	7. Paul Is A Dumbass

_Yay! Update! Woo! Well, today I get to see a friend that I haven't seen in a while (aka: ever) because he lives in Canada and they're driving around the country and I start school next week... I only have eight to ten months left of being a highschooler... Uh...  
I don't own Twilight! _

Amie's Point of View

"You did what?" Luna asked again, looking from Embry to me, her eyes between glaring and confusion of what had been said. "Embry is my escort."

"Well, you're to shy to ask him himself, you would make a good couple, and he's approved because of the werewolf-ness."

"So Paul is your escort?"

"Depends, because if Alexander shows up, he'll be walking me out but I'll have Paul as my date." She replied, sweeping my hair up in a tight French Twist was I played nervously with part of my dress. She leaned over and gave me a tight hug, "You look beautiful Luna, all eyes are going to be on you and Kim tonight." She brushed a stray curl that framed her face out of her eyes and sighed, pulling out the pink band that matched my dress, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Amie?" I asked as Kim knocked on the door as she opened it, I noticed from the mirror she looked out of place with her hair streaming down in her normal braid and her blue dress matching mine.

"This is a role we've waited our whole lives for," she turned to Kim smiling, "even if we didn't know it. It feels so strange that tonight is the night we start our life in the witch's public eye." She shook her head, placing the band across my forehead and smiled. "Kim, you might want to pull your hair out of the braid, I'm doing hair then I'll do makeup." She replied, trying to straighten the layers on her dress and pulled her hair up with one hand.

"So I heard you were taking Embry as your date." Kim replied, smirking at me as Amie started to brush her hair. "Well, I was the one who set it up, Amie only agreed to go along with it."

"You guys are horrible." I replied, watching them laugh, then Amie smirked at me. "I won't kiss him tonight."

"Well, you never kiss and tell Luna. Remember, we're in the public eye now." She replied, snapping her fingers as we were finished with out we looked. "Are we ready to meet our lovely dates now?"

Kim's Point of View

I was the last girl down my steps to see everyone, I smiled to myself seeing Amie trying to get Paul to fix his tie and my sister and Embry standing there awkwardly. "Don't you look beautiful." I heard Jared say as I turned around to face him, he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Thank you." I replied, then turned to Amie. "So how are we getting there?" I asked, seeing her smirk.

"Everyone hold hands," Amie replied, holding out her hands as we all formed a circle. Amie closed her eyes and opened them, showing silver where her pupils were, I closed my eyes at the same time Luna did and when I opened them we were standing in library with Amie's mother sitting in a chair wearing a honey colored dress with a deep purple robe over it.

"That was very excellent, my dear daughter." Piper replied, looking over at all of us, smiling. "I was told I had to make a speech, but first something special for my daughter." She got up and opened a chest, pulling out a small tiara from it. "This was mine I wore on coming out banquet," she smirked. "It was the night that I got engaged to your father and moved up from being a duchess to princess." She slid it on Amie's hair as her eyes started to tear up.

"I love it Mom." She replied, hugging her tightly.

"Now your six are now special because of the situation you are in. Paul you must learn to keep your temper, because marrying my daughter means that you hold I high place in the witch world, where everyone will be watching you. Jared, don't be afraid to believe in what you think is right, the witches have watched your family for one of you to turn into a wolf because on your eighteenth birthday you shall inherit a role that happened the last time a werewolf imprinted on an American duchess. Embry, believe in yourself or this world will eat you up, because if you don't you'll loose everyone dear to you. Kim," Piper smiled softly as she got to me. "Your mother was my best friend, for all of my life she was my right hand lady, a role that you and your sister will share when time comes. I am sorry that I never got to get to know you like your sister. Luna, I treated you like my own daughter, remember to keep Amie in check."

I heard the door open and everyone turned to look at the figure that just came in, Amie's eyes widened as Embry, Paul, and Jared straighten up, growling. "Alexander!" Amie screamed, running to the figure, hugging him as Paul turned into a wolf.

Everything happened to fast as Jared shoved Luna and I on the wall, watching was going to happen. The figure, Alexander, shoved Amie behind him as she held onto his arm, her eyes scared. "Paul, stop!" She yelled, stepping in front of Alexander, showing fire in her hands. He didn't stop though and as Alexander pushed Amie out of the way, Paul's claws caught Amie's arm as she fell on the floor in a heap.

"I ought to kill you now." Alexander replied, doging him, then smirked, "but we both mean to much to her. She'll die without me alive, _dog._" With that and a puff of smoke he disappeared, soon then Paul slowly started to turn back human.

"Oh... Well, that is awkward." Piper replied, snapping her fingers Paul was fully clothes again, she sighed. "Paul, I'd like to have a word with you." She turned to Luna and I, sighing. "Go two doors down and fetch Elizabeth, tell her she's needed in the library."

Paul's Point of View

I was drug out of the room, watching my imprint laying on the floor, her arm covered in blood, because of _me._ I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself for hurting my imprint. "Paul." I turned to see her mother standing there watching me, her arms crossed.

"Yes Miss Reguis?" I asked, sitting down on the couch as she turned to look at a photo, I saw a tan guy and her about the age of fifteen.

"You need to be careful, we'll cover this up and say it was someone trying to take down the throne and I didn't know who it was, because if she gets hurt again because of you, she'll be locked up in the world of witches until she's married and cannot see you or she's dead." She turned to look at me, her eyes full of pain. "I know, because I was in love with a werewolf too, I was in England at the age of fourteen. He was three years younger than me and was an ambassador of witches and werewolves. It was a time where there was no set of twins taking the throne and marriages were arranged if you were in court and an only child, I was set to marry Amie's father and he came to get me after the summer was out. He got mad and what happened to Amie out there happened to me." She turned to face the wall, "My mother forbade me to see him until after I was pregnant with Amie and her twin. The vampire that you tried to kill." She walked over to me, "if you ever try to hurt either of my kids on purpose or on accident you will be put on trial in witches' court. Where I make final judgement. Now why don't we get ready for tonight?"


	8. Party!

_My Katiekins! This chapter is decidated to you because of the random guy that made that fee a hundred dollars cheaper. FINISH THAT DAMN PAPERWORK GIRL SO YOU CAN GO TO THE COLLEGE OF YOUR DREAMS AND SO I DON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT APPLYING THERE! I love you and you are like a big sister to me! _

_I do not own Twilight. _

Amie's Point of View

My arm killed me as everyone gathered in getting ready. I kept my head down, in the front of Luna, Embry, Kim, and Jared. "Amie, are you sure you're okay?" Luna asked for the fifth time, wrapping an arm around me as I shrugged, not wanting to say anything about it.

"It's whatever." I replied, smiling as Paul slid to my side. I looked up at his face, his expression hard and cold to me. I leaned my head onto his arm and kissed it, inhaling his scent to calm me down. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

The song that I had picked weeks ago had started to play when my mother started to walk through a door, I tilted my head up and smiled slightly, knowing that this was my first official time seen as North America's Royal Princess of the Witches.

I closed my eyes as we walked through the door, when I felt the warmth of Paul gone, my eyes went wide as I saw my brother slid right into step beside me. "I told you that we would have first walkout." He kissed the side of my head, smiling. "I told you I'm keeping all of my promises."

"I found the spell to bring you back to human," I replied, trying not to let Jared or Embry hear what I was up to, "we can do it on the next full moon next month in July. It's two days before Roger's and his fiance's wedding."

"What do we have to do?" He asked, looking at me as we hit the last step the lights went on an everyone gasped, looking at us, I heard mutters and some yelling about how the Prince had finally arrived and the world of witches was in turmoil because of vampires.

My mother's eyes flashed to the group below, any witch that had turned seventeen in the past year and all of the upperclase witches were present. "Quiet!" She bellowed, making the people below finally shut up. "My fellow witches, and the werewolf friends present I speak of great urgency a family here has caused treason. I have kept tabs on all of you and found out one of the children in family did not get powers even though they were twins. Because of that they had decided to get a vampire to turn their child so they in return could turn Prince Alexander Ignis Reguis so that in return it could kill Princess Amie Diligs Reguis because of their hearts being connected." She turned to look at me as I faked fainted, with my brother catching me.

Paul's Point of View

I was forced to sit at the table with Elizabeth on my lap as I watched them come down. Amie looked wonderful, I would've killed anyone seeing who was with her, that _leech._ I rolled my eyes as her mother gave a speech on what was going on, something about how treason was happening, then I heard it. "So that in return it could kill Princess Amie Diligs Reguis because of their hearts being connected." My eyes went wide, I found my imprint and she's dying? I thought as Amie fainted, I jumped up seeing that he had already catched her. "I beg of you to tell us who is responsible for this so that we can get this decided." I watched Amie carefully, seeing her wake up. "Now I present to your future queen."

She stepped up, her arm leaving her brother's as she smiled.

"Thank you Mother." She replied, then turned to the audience. "I thank you for coming tonight, and I'm please to announce you as the future queen. I am also please to announce that I have found a spell that would turn my dearest brother back into a human, but if something happens that it does not happen I shall accept the duties of being queen until my reign has ended." She looked at me, then at everyone. "No matter what the causes are, I will serve until I cannot anymore."

Everyone was quiet, until Alexander broke out in a grin and yelled, "Salve regina! Long live the queen!" She turned to look at him shocked then smiled.

"Vivat rex! Long live the king!" She shouted, pulling him over to her and they raised their hands up.

Luna and Kim smiled, screaming at the same time, "Vivat rex et regina! Long live the queen and king!" I grinned as I heard everyone else there scream it.

Luna's Point of View

I laughed as Embry put a hand on my waist, I looked up at him, confused. "I'm not a good dancer, but I was wondering if you could dance with me?" He asked, smiling as I nodded, Amie grinned as she pulled Paul out on the floor then winked at me as Embry and I started to dance.

It was a slow waltz, us looking at each other while the whole council watched. I smiled at my mom as she beamed at Kim and I, her two little baby girls had grown up. "That's my mother right there," I replied, nodding to her. He smiled and waved a bit as he twirled me. Soon the song ended and hip grinding music came on. I heard someone scream and saw Amie starting to grind Paul furiously. I rolled my eyes and headed off the dance floor with Embry following me. I found myself of a balcony, seeing what the witch's see in a location like this, a beautiful garden.

"Paul's pissed a bit."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him leaning over the balcony. He turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Amie's brother, what is with that anyway?" He asked as I sighed, knowing that Amie's deep dark secret would be gone with that speech anyway.

"Amie and Alexander are a special kind of witch, their life force is basically tied to each other and they can rule without being married, but with Alexander tencially a walking dead, she's slowly dying and it killing her mother to keep her from not falling over dead, there's a spell that can bring him back to human, but the effects are different for each person. That's why Elizabeth is still ten years old. Then she can marry Paul, but if it kills her, Kim will take the throne. If she denies, then I do."

"Then may I do this before things change tonight?" He asked, leaning towards me as he kissed me quickly.

"Do it all you want."


	9. Love Story

**I do not own Taylor Swift's Love Story or Twilight! **

_I see the lights; see the party the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd. You said hello, little did I know.._

Kim's Point of View

I laughed, dancing with Jared as he tried to pull me close, my dress not letting him get near me in anyway. "Now why can't I get close to you?" He asked, pretend pouting.

"Because this thing has to have a foot of fabric blocking me to you." I replied, as he turned me around, keeping his eye on the other witch guys, he had decided that we needed to know my culture, so while Amie and Luna were thrown into dancing with different guys for this, I had turned every guy down because if one of us failed, it should've been both of us. The fiddles played louder as people started to clap and twirl as the song ended.

"I had fun out there." He replied as we sat at the table where Amie was already making out with Paul. Gross, why didn't they just get a room? My sister was leaning on Embry's shoulder, her hair falling out of the twist that had been in place before the craziness of tonight.

"What fun out there seeing that a lot of you know the traditional dance." Piper replied, standing up on the stage again, smiling. "Now I am please to announce that the Prince has requested a dance with his sister." She replied, motioning her hand to her daughter as she got up and headed to the dance floor. Alexander was there, holding out a hand as she slowly took it smiling. Paul rolled his eyes mumbling about how he didn't need his girlfriend to smell like a leech.

The song was sweet, a perfect song for someone who could possibly die at any moment, her hair fell down as he twirled her and she laughed as something strange happened. The air around them went dry as Amie fell down to the ground, the silent room could hear her head crack on the ground as Alexander fell to his knees, his eyes going from red to silver to blue as he held his stomach in pain, looking up at a guy dressed in all black, holding a knife covered in blood. "I told you I'd take the Reguis's down." He replied, holding the knife, grinning, not realizing that Paul had already turned to a wolf and was about to attack him.

"Get the knife!" I heard Elizabeth scream in her childlike, as Luna pulled me to Amie's side. Her side was deeply cut, getting blood on her red and white dress as she started to have a spasm, making her eyes turn to silver to blue, then few times red, I held onto her head as Luna grabbed, the knife, stabbing the guy in his manhood. She cleaned the blade with her dress, staining the light pink of it, and handed it to Elizabeth, who shoved it to Alexander. "I told you what to do." She replied, her face grim.

What surprised everyone next was when he cut his hand, it left a cut, but with no blood, he put his hand to Amie's side, closing his eyes yelling. "Dabo tibi animam meam do vobis omnia. Tu mihi dimidium sine te moriar. Iubeo te ad vitam. I give you my life, I give you everything. You are my half, and without you I die. I command you back to life." He replied, as Piper jumped into the bright white light, screaming a spell of her own. When the light died down all you could see was a non-bleeding Amie who was passed out with Alexander's arms wrapped around her, holding her close, the cut hand on her side wound.

Everyone looked at me, my mother sighed. "Now that Piper is gone, Amie is queen and while she's out you are Kim." She replied, trying not to cry. "What do we do now my daughter?"

"Find rooms for Amie and Alexander,"I barked, looking at the crowd of now running witches and warlocks to pick up the bodies as I held my hands behind my back, looking around, not knowing what to do. "Embry, Jared, go find clothes for Paul." I turned to a guard, "Do we have a dungeon?"

"Yes."

"Then put our assassin in the dungeon." I replied, pointing to the guy, still trying to claw his way under Paul. Doesn't he realize he has magical powers, stupid moron. The two guards pulled the guy away, with him screaming that he would get his revenge and that Amie and Alexander would die. I bit my lip, seeing my sister sob at his saying.

"Luna, come here." I heard, Embry tell her as she ran into his arms, sobbing. I felt Jared's arms around mine as I started to cry too.

Paul's Point of View

I was a wolf, and there was nothing I could do about my imprint getting stabbed, but sit there and watch her get taken away until Embry and Jared finally brought me clothes.

_Paul, what the hell is going on?_ I heard Sam in my mind, I painfully played back all of what happened during the night, ending with Amie getting carried out of the room because I finally got clothes and was able to turn back into me.

I walked down the lone hallway, having to deal with people going different ways until I saw Luna standing by the door, leaning on the frame. "Can't see her yet." She replied, looking up at me.

"I need to Luna." I replied, trying to open the door, getting myself shocked and kept trying until Luna pulled me away and smacked me.

First off, Luna's a tiny girl, so her not hurting herself when she smacked me was magic, I fought the urge to turn wolf right there, but then I heard her voice ring out. "Pull yourself together! She's my best friend, I've known her all my life and you think I want to be by her side too? She was planning something like this so she wouldn't have to marry and she could be queen! I didn't know and I feel like shit because I didn't! Amie knew what she was doing, because if it went right Alexander will be human and Amie will be safe, I checked the spell and it was true. Elizabeth wasn't special so she couldn't do it right, but she saved her brother."

I took all this in process and it came clear, even if it wasn't tonight and the spell didn't work I would loose her, my soul mate would be gone forever. I sighed, and leaned against the frame, asking questions about Amie I hadn't yet got to know and the world I now lived in no matter what happened.


	10. Why the hell are you bleeding?

Embry's Point of View

I looked at Luna as she talked to Amie about the most random things in the world. It had been three days since the guy stabbed her and they didn't know what to do with her or her twin brother. She could hear people talking, but would only response to Paul and Luna's voices and that was a finger twitch or a whimper of pain. I looked at my watched, remembering that Paul said he would be there in ten minutes, when it would be more like five. "I just wish you'd wake up Amie." Luna mumbled, sliding from the seat that she had stayed in for three hours then looked at me. "Ready now?" She asked, holding out her hand, her dark brown eyes having lost their sparkle. I grabbed her hand, kissing her four head.

"It's going to be okay." I replied, kissing her four head as she sighed. "I promise you it will, Luna."She sighed, slowly walking out of the room, smiling to Paul as we past, then we heard a scream and turned around, seeing Alexander standing there.

"Luna?" He asked, looking at her, she nodded closing her eyes. "Where's Amie?" His voice was hollow and confused.

"She's not awake yet, we don't know when she will." She replied, looking down at the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. Her sobbing broke my heart and tore me in two, his crying added to the pain of this.

Kim's Point of View

Jared and I were sitting at home as I waited for news on if I would be queen or not. Jared was playing a video game while I was reading a book that was on witch's spells for beginners (thanks Mom) when I heard my door open. "Kim? You hear?" I heard my father ask, as I looked up.

"Living room dad!" I yelled, looking at him. His face was red and he was tugging on his tie.

"Why is your mother talking to Sabrina?" He asked, as I shrugged. "First off, why is your mother even here?"

"Because the witches' ball was in Port Angeles tree days ago." I replied, his eyes going wide.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Luna and I are both witches. From what I read on my family's history there, you were too." I rolled my eyes, "You weren't any royal family so why did you raise me in not knowing?" I asked, looking at him. "You knew ancient laws, you knew that no matter what I would be a witch and that I wouldn't deny that. Why did you?"

"I never wanted this, Kim. Then I met your mother and she was the youngest so I thought that your Aunt Carol would get it, so when that happened we would run off together and live in peace from that world, but then she got the powers and she wouldn't deny being in council and we were already married."

"So you just decided to divorce her when she had us and gave Luna to her and you got to keep me?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I feel loved dad."

"Just tell your mother not to talk to my fiance." He replied, looking at me.

"What Mom does isn't my business." I replied, sighing. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because if I do I'll fall in love with her again." He replied, walking out. I groaned, hearing my phone go off, seeing that it was Luna calling me once again.

"Hey sis." I replied, sitting back on the couch. "Any news on any of them?"

"Alexander woke back up and still no news on Amie, but you're not going to be queen because if something happens to her, Alexander gets the throne." She replied, as I propped another book open on my lap.

"I was looking through these ancient laws and apparently if Amie wakes up too, they'll both accept the throne and so Amie doesn't have to have a kid with that loser weirdo."

"Then how will there be an heir?" She asked, confusedly.

"Whoever has a kid first will inherit the throne." She replied.

"Can you see is Dr. Cullen can come, because we're bringing Amie home tonight. Embry and Paul were asking about that. Apparently, they don't think that Alexander is human, if though he's stabbed his hand twice and blood's came out."

"That's kinda gross, but I'll have Jared call Jacob to tell Dr. Cullen."

Alexaner's Point of View

"Do I have to stab my hand again?" I asked Paul and Embry, rolling my eyes. "I'm human, I swear to you."I held up my hand, showing them the cuts on it from the last three stabs and the cut that I gave myself three nights ago.

"How can that be though?" Paul asked, glaring at me. I sighed, wishing that I could turn him into a plant again.

"I'm a warlock, that spell hasn't been done in about three hundred years and the last person to do that was a seven year old girl on her brother." I replied, crossing my arms, brushing a strand Amie's hair out of her face. "You can ask Elizabeth about it. She's the one who did it the last time."

"So you'll still live forever or Amie will?" Paul asked, glaring at me.

"Elizabeth wasn't like Amie and I, so she got a curse. She's a librarian for the whole witch world until the next one was born and she meets her. It's normally someone that doesn't have powers though, all throughout the medieval time we had a pixie for one." I replied, smirking. "I heard the next one will be a full blood vampire or some half vampire child. "

"I still don't believe that you're human." Paul said, crossing his arms, looking at me. I took the knife from the table and stabbed it once again in the palm of my hand, watching the blood squirt out of it, making Luna cringe at it for the fourth time.

"JUST FUCKING BELIEVE HIM!" Luna screeched, turning to Embry and pouting, trying to get her way.

"Alexander." I heard her voice slightly, like it was in the back of my head, I turned to look at Amie, who was starting to blink. "Why did you think it was a good idea to stab your damn palm with a knife." She tried to sit up, holding her head looking at me with our matching blue eyes. They were still a deep blue, but now was decorated with flakes of silver and red, showing what we had done. "Wait, why in the fucking hell of the damn world are you fucking bleeding?"


	11. Shit Hits the Fan at Kim's House

Paul's Point of View

I sat there, watching her slowly drink hot tea and look around the room, she was curled up in a chair with her hair in a messy bun, listening intently to what had happened while she was in her own little world. She had already took on the role of being the queen that they needed, when the servant was finished speaking, she turned to look towards me and smiled softly. "I thought you went back with the others Paul." She replied, smiling at me.

"How could I leave you here?" I asked, leaning heading over there and then quickly kissed the top of her head, and the top of the scar on her shoulder, the rest being hidden from the hoodie she wore. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Paul." She replied, sitting up a bit. "I guess I'm done for the day, I must be here quite early tomorrow for the start of the trial on my assassin, then getting down to the bottom of this thing." She shook her head, and sighed. "Being queen is hard work and I'm ruling by myself until next year when Alexander will take the throne with me." She lightly kissed me, grinning. "I'm glad I'll have my brother there as king, so I can be an unmarried queen and then marry you." She smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm very glad you are too." I replied, pulling her on my lap, kissing her roughly and pulling her close. I heard a cough, then saw her brother standing there awkwardly, his eyes still a strange shade between silver, blue, and red.

"It's not appropriate for a queen to loose her innocence until her wedding night, remember Amie?" He replied, making her blush a deep red, sticking her tongue out at him, then slid off my lap, heading over to him and punching his arm.

"I would never do it in my office anyway brother dearest." She replied, rolling her eyes. "You staying here for the night?" She asked, as he nodded.

"You going to Kim's?"

"I get to see her in a dress again and I love her expression with it." She replied, then sighed. "I really hope I don't try to get murdered again." She replied, shaking her head and heading out. "Coming Paul?"

Luna's Point of View

"Why didn't you tell me that you had another daughter?!" I heard my future stepmother screech at Dad, throwing a glass vase, busting it. I rolled my eyes, glancing up from Kim, her wearing the same matching annoyed expression about our Stepmonster.

"Sabrina, I did tell you. You said as long as she never showed up it would be fine." He replied, as I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Kim and shrugged, thinking it would be Dr. Cullen. I answered it, seeing Amie, Paul, and my mother? Well, that was interesting.

Amie slid in after giving Paul a quick kiss on the cheek and he left to go parole, so I stood there looking at her, hearing the fight of my father and stepmother. "Is this a bad time?"She asked, looking in the door, her hands folded in front of her. She was dressed plainly, in a light lavender sundress and white long sleeve sweater.

"It seems like every time today is a bad time Mom." I replied, letting her in as she sat on the couch across from Kim and I. "So what did you want to talk about Mom?"

"I was actually here to see your father, but since it wouldn't be right showing up without a reason for you two," she stopped and pulled two books out of her bag. "A whole history on my side of the family and how we've served with the Regius line for over a thousand years."

"That's actually really cool Mom." Kim replied, smiling looking around and sighing at the voices of Dad and Sabrina.

"And who's this?" I heard the Stepmonster ask, looking at Mom smiling at us, showing the complete opposite expression of her.

"I'm glad you'll like the books girls. I hope Amie feels better, send my wishes to her." Mom replied, then turned to look at Sabrina. "And in case you don't know, I'm Maria these two lovely ladies's Mother if you do one thing to hurt a hair on their hair, you'll be rotting in a jail cell. Also, Mark right here has a tiny little penis. You look like a hooker, so you're probably use to having really big ones in you." The look on her face was priceless as Sabrina started to screech to Dad making her shut up.

"I'm sorry, I have no control over here. We fought over her mouth when we were married a lot." He replied, then looked at Kim and I. "Girls why don't you go to bed?"

We linked arms and said goodnight to Mom and Dad, forgetting about Sabrina. We stayed out of sight, listening to what was being said. I was not expecting what was next, "Scott, you never signed the divorce papers."


	12. Before We Have Court We Must Have A Quee

_Oh my goodness. I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks. School caught up to hell with me and I haven't got to do any writing unless it's on my English papers which are weekly... Gah. So here is a chapter dear lovelies. Please review and of course I do not own Twilight. :) _

Amie's Point of View

I laughed, the next morning, trying to curl Kim's hair. "I think someone put a curse on it." I replied, holding my burnt finger to my mouth, trying to cool it as she laughed finding my pain quite funny.

"Let me try something." She replied, snapping her fingers, then laughed admiring the ringlets on her hair, then turned to glare at Luna's laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" She snapped turning to look at her twin sister.

"I'm sorry..." She started to laugh again, holding the stomach of her baby blue sundress, "but you're hair... the back of it is pink!" She squealed with laughter, falling off the bed, kicking her legs. I turned to stand behind her to see what had happened, then started laughing.

"It's a circle of neon pink in your hair. Were you thinking of how pretty my lipstick was?" I asked, holding my stomach then falling to the floor kicking and laughing.

"I hate you two, I hope you know that." She replied, then sighed. "How do I fix it?"

"Lemme try!" Luna piped, up, mumbling something, then turning it back to normal. "Your hair would look good with neon pink highlights." She mumbled, snapping for Kim to see.

"Luna, you annoying ass twin sister, I do not like pink!" She screeched, then started to laugh, changing it to neon blue ones then she went back to the normal color once again.

"I think that you might need to get your mom to help teach you some help with magic." I told him, snapping my fingers to get ready, "because that hair thing had made us ten minutes later if we wanted to not fight with guards to get Paul, Jared, and Embry in the court room." I replied, snapping my fingers, appearing infront of the door. Apparently what we were trying to avoid didn't really work at all.

"DUDE! MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND WAS THE ONE THAT GOT STABBED, LET US IN THERE!" Paul yelled, trying not to choke the poor guy out.

"Nolite solliciti esse in nobis. Nunc ut velit regina per locum. Lorem habent elabitur." I replied, to the guy as he nodded, letting us slid pass, as he nodded and bowed slightly to me.

"What did she say?" I heard Embry ask Luna, as we headed down the hallway.

"She told him that you were with us and to make room for his queen." Luna replied, looking at him, then smiling. "I could help you learn some Latin if you wanted, it wouldn't be that hard too... I think."

"You think?" He asked, looking at her, I turned around and started to walk backwards, holding onto the wall for support on my not falling.

"We're born naturally able to speak it." I replied, then turned back around, running into Elizabeth.

"Amie! Where were you? I've been trying to locate you for ten minutes, we got to get your court seated, then find places for your guest. I need to locate the crown you're wearing." She snapped her fingers and pointed to a middle aged man, "Come here now."

"How may I serve?"

"Take the three guys and put them in the queen's reserved bench, then put Kim and Luna on one side with the incoming court. I'm going to take the Queen to get her crown fitted for exact measurements." She replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

Alexander's Point of View

I sat lazily on the chair for court, sitting with all of the other apparent have the chance to be future kings. I rolled my eyes, hearing one of the guys talking about how they couldn't wait to screw the hell out of her on their wedding night. "You morons do realize that in ancient law, the practice that we have had to this day that if the ruling monarch has a cor unum, duo pulsat that is the opposite gender, she can marry whoever the fuck this wants and that our lovely queen is already in love with someone." I replied, seeing the door open for Luna and Kim to sit nervously around the group of girls they were moved with. Right now there were forty of us, but then it will go down to twenty, ten guys and ten girls.

"Now how do you know that?" One of them snapped at me, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because in a year I'll be your king dumbass, both of the Regius twins are eligible to take the throne now. See the guy in the leather jacket glaring at all of you checking out our Queen? That's her boyfriend and she's very content to stay with him."

"What if they break up?" One of them asked, looking from Paul then Amie and setting his eyes back on me.

"They won't. Because remember Russia's witch queen? How she was imprinted on by a werewolf? Our Queen's boyfriend is a werewolf. The two head Duchesses are dating werewolves so get that out of your head too." With that I sat down as I heard trumpets rang, everyone sat up properly as we watched Amie head out down the hall, with an arm guard on both sides of her.

Paul's Point of View

I laughed at how the other guys expressions to find out that I was a werewolf and no matter what Amie was taken. Then I heard trumpets and the whole row of people turned to see Amie walk out of the door, two guards with guns at their sides. She looked beautiful, her hair was curled up in a bun with some strands falling out and the shade of her dress matched perfectly. Her dress was loosely cut, but long an regal as she walked down the isle. Elizabeth right after held the crown that would be placed on her head, making Amie the official queen of witches the minute she wore it today.

Amie turned nervously to everyone that was there, and smiled softly looking at me. Elizabeth smiled and held the crown on a pedestal and turned to look at everyone.

"Amie Diliges Regius as being a servant of North America's queen witches and your mother's passing I must ask you. Do you take the witch's throne to be their queen? Will you protect your people no matter what and in the face of danger put them before yourself?"

Amie grinned proudly, "Elizabeth, you have known me my whole life. I have grown up under your education and shown what all it takes to be queen. I will not step onto the throne blindly and I have not. I do accept the throne."

"My Queen, I know that your words ring true so now I must ask you, who is to share your throne and crown with you?"

"My cor unum, duo pulsat, Alexander Reguis." She replied, having him stand as there were cheers from everyone and some words screamed in Latin. Elizabeth nodded to Amie as she barked,"Silentium. Silence."

"And your husband?"

She looked at me and gave a cheeky grin, "Paul Lathoe, Protector and Werewolf of La Push." She sat on the throne as two more came up, one on her left and the other on her right.

"Both of them please come up, Alexander as the Queen's right hand your throne is on the right and Paul as the Queen's heart you shall sit on the left."

We slowly made our way to the front then Elizabeth grinned, slowly placing the crown on Amie's head. A tear welled up in the small child's eye as she slowly yelled, "Salve regina. Long live the queen."


End file.
